A Maniac's Affliction
by Pandaraffe
Summary: Madness: Is it keeping us apart or together?
1. By The Boy's Hand

"Your innocence. So beautiful and fragile and _weak_." He hisses as he presses the small girl against the wall. He feels the panicked flutter of her heart against his abdomen, her labored breathing, and smells the sweet stench of fear. Her body is all but pushing him to devour her. As much as he would love to keep her around, her every action is simply pleading for his attention, raising a hunger hidden deep within the dark realms of the young shinigami. He closes his eyes as his razor teeth graze at the top of her ear, tearing at the fragile skin with little effort.

"Please stop this, Kidd." He hears her whisper in fright. Her shaking body awakens the darker side of him, the side that lives for the kill. A hand of his snakes up her body, sharp nails grazing delicate skin, as his fingers greedily snatch at her neck. The dark man grins as his free hand slides down her silky smooth thigh and cups it behind her knee. He nips at her cheek as he hitches her womanly leg around his waist, enjoying the heat her emotional body brings to his much colder one. He presses his nose to the hollow of her collarbone and inhales deeply, enjoying himself.

"You, my darling, have a marvelous aroma. I cannot decide whether the fear or the helplessness smells best on you." His grip on her neck tightens-to the point where he feels her struggle with the simple act of breathing-as he lifts her up to his eye level. All of a sudden, his viselike grip on her neck loosens the slightest amount. She cheers for a few seconds, catching her breath greedily, before she grows somber once again, for, with the recently unoccupied hand, he slides it down her other leg, lifts the thick limb, and hitches it around his hip. His eyes darken considerably as he presses himself against her. She squeezes her eyes shut, resisting a whimper, as his tongue rolls over her neck. With one hand, he holds both her hands above her head, while he grips her tiny waist with the other. His dark chuckle rumbles against her ear as his mouth hovers over her neck. She can feel something sturdy pressing against her through the thin fabric of her underwear, but she tries her best to ignore the detail.

After moments of roaming, his mouth decides to suckle the sensitive skin in the crook of her neck. She gasps involuntarily as he bites into the fragile skin, drawing a steady amount of blood. He freezes for a moment, before murmuring, "Of course, the scent cannot compare to the sight. I am unable to resist your shaking body, nor that terror that darkens your lovely green eyes." He pauses, feebly attempting to control his darker desires. Her scent is causing his mouth to salivate, anticipating a delicious feast.

With a deep sigh, he grips her neck once more as he sets her on her feet again. Catching his raging breath, he continues, "Or perhaps, it is the blissful heat your raging body brings to my own." The girl whimpers as he suggestively presses his body closer. "Please pardon me, I do not mean to be rude, but I simply cannot resist your attraction; it yearns for me. I must assure you that I am never this hurried when satisfying my desires. I am quite a gentleman when I am in much more... _Lighter_ of moods. Now, if I could make you cry out..." He forcefully rushes his body against the little blonde, emptying her wailing lungs of the little air that remained.

Her eyes widen as her blood-darkened mouth attempts to form words futilely. He is simply amazed at the amount of vulnerability one tiny girl can exude; he truthfully regrets having to see the light leave her beautiful eyes. But he is unable to hold back. His sanity is depending on this girl. He will not be able to think, much less act properly, until he has devoured the weak human. Besides, at this point, he is certain that, even if he wanted to savor the girl, the raw hunger and need to dominate that gnaws at his soul would usher him to kill her. "I am sorry, my love, but one way or another, I must devour you." The choking girl weakly claws at the pale boy's neck. _Let go!_ She thinks, _Please let go, Kidd. Don't let it take over you! Fight it off! _The darkness deep within the boy's eyes is chased away for the smallest of moments, replaced with an amused smirk, as he simply grins.

"So, there is fight left in you! So be it." He drops her. The blonde sags to the floor, her legs too weak to hold her up. Instantly, a coughing fit takes over her body as the cold air of the outdoors claws at her raw, needy lungs. She doubles over and retches, but her empty stomach has nothing to give up. "Ah! The glorious scent of helplessness! Pure bliss, pure bliss!" he claps his hands enthusiastically as he hovers over the helpless girl. "Come, dove! Stand on your feet! Feel free to fight me; I promise not to fight back. After all, I am not the type of man that enjoys the act of hitting women. I owe it to you." The blonde glares up at him as her breathing manages to get back to a somewhat regular pattern.

"Stop this, Kidd! This isn't you! Don't let it take over! Dammit, I thought you were stronger than this, you prick!" She pushes herself up with her knee, and wobbles onto her unsteady feet. As she examines the boy, for the first time, she notices the change in his clothing. His accustomed black suit is replaced with one of a much finer design, with three horizontal lines marring the sleek front. Instead of wearing a shinigami skull tie, he wears what looks like a flowing, ruffled white ascot. Five strange black lines mar his chin and mouth, giving his face an eerie resemblance to a skull. What really changed, however, was the fact that his usual, peacefully bored golden eyes are replaced with manic, lethal ones. Said eyes were currently looking at her with surprised curiosity.

"Pardon, my lady, but may I have the pleasure of knowing who said 'Kidd' figure is?"

The tiny girl punches him in the shoulder and cries out, "Soul! Where are you? I need your help!" Before the young man can ask who the Soul individual is, his eyes widen and he doubles over. The blonde instantly falls next to him, rubbing his back and giving the back of his head a worried look. Despite his unsteady state, she does not hesitate to aid her fallen comrade. "Is something wrong, Kidd? What is it?" As soon as she finishes speaking, his head snaps up. She is taken aback as his face nearly collides with her own. She gasps and resists the urge to recoil away from the boy. She shivers as her hands fall to her sides, her body suddenly unable to function properly. As she peers up at him, his golden eyes begin to take a much more insane appearance, and she shudders as his mouth twists into an impossibly large grin.

"Can't hold back, dear. I can't. Pardon. I'm not rude. Just. Need. To feed." He yanks on her thin hair, dropping her to the ground beneath him. He straddles her hips and presses his pale hands to her neck. "Sorry. So sorry."

And he _is _sorry. Something deep within him regrets having to kill such a perfect body; such a strong soul. But now, all is behind him. He feels tendrils of darkness filling his lungs, searching at his sore muscles, as they begin to kill his sanity. He all but screams in agony as the darkness claws at his soul, burrowing itself to the point where it might never come out. His skin is _crawling_. He looks at the small girl, and is only able to see red. His face hovers over hers as he pants, his lungs fighting for breath much like her own. He needs to kill. He needs that blood, covering his hands. Her heart, smearing the brick walls. He needs to taste her luminous soul, needs to gauge out her eyes and throw them at the taunting moon. Needs to string get intestines and pipe his pine tree. Needs to adorn this sin city with her bare body, and let the people know that he has awakened, and will restore the order, until the world becomes nothingness. "Forgive me." He whispers through a smile. "Pardon. Can't. Back."

By now, the world has become a blur for both. One is near death, the other is death. Both are losing their grip on their soul. Both need help. The boy is at an unsteady standstill, for his soul tells him to stop, while the _thing_ is urging him to feed. It pains him to see the light in the girl's eyes fade to a flat green. He loves her light, so, so much, so why must she leave? Why can he not keep her? No, the real question is, _why is her blood not drenching his hands? _

The girl sees the world through a blurred veil. Her lungs are drying, and her thoughts have slowed down. Through lidded eyes, she catches a saddened glimpse on Kidd's face, an emotion that doesn't go well with his current overall appearance. But she smiles weakly, and comes to the conclusion that she tried her best. She may have not become the great meister she wanted to be, much to her disappointed dismay, but she did manage to create a strong Death Scythe. Sure, he might be a couch-potato-like bum a good 90 percent of the time, but when need be, he had the selflessness of a knight in shining armor. As much as it physically pained her to give up, she was glad to have made a name for herself, to have been alive for such a short time and still been able to make her family name proud. _I'll miss you, mama. You too, stupid papa. I hope I'll be able to see both of you again some day. _

She glances up at the troubled shinigami one last time, before closing her eyes, a grim grin on her blood-darkened face. With her soul at unexpected peace, she closes her eyes, letting herself drift off to whatever came after this greedy world.

_**So, this is my first Soul Eater fanfic. Woo! (**__**ﾉ◕ヮ◕**__**)**__**ﾉ**__***:**__**･ﾟ**__**Well, I honestly don't know why I posted this. I guess I just wanna see if my writing skills don't suck as much I think. This might become a full fanfic if I get enough feedback and motivation. With that being said, please review, guise. ∩( **__**・**__**ω**__**・**__**)∩ **_

_**Oh, and I obviously don't own Soul Eater. If I did, there'd be a lot more Kidd-Maka action.**_

_**-Rina**_


	2. A Wake Up Call

Rocking. That's all I feel. Something, moving me, swaying me. It's soothing, though; like the way a mother rocks her child to sleep. It's warm, too. I can't help but think, _Mama? Are you holding me in your arms? _I can't breath. My lungs are smothered, but the lack of oxygen isn't bothersome. It's actually quite relaxing, surprisingly. The soothing motions, as well as the warmth, is dragging me down into the dark abysses of unconsciousness. I'm slipping... Slipping... Slipping...

The relaxed rocking stopped. It's replaced with panicked jostling, its force so strong, it becomes nauseating. _Stop_, I think lazily, _leave me alone_. I'm being jostled in a dark, warm sea. It's so warm and nice, so why can't I stay? I realize I can't move my body, but it doesn't matter. I feel _great_. No, actually, I feel nothing, but is that not better than feeling pain? Wasn't I feeling pain a moment ago? With a groan, I open my eyes. I'm floating in a dark sea. There's something, a brilliant orb, floating nearby. Its light coaxes me closer, but my body is telling me to stay, just a bit longer, until I rest in peace. Yes, I must wait here, float, until I truly feel nothing, until I am nothing, so I can stay here, forever. I close my eyes, and let a soft current sweep me away from the frantic jostling.

_No. That's not right. Why am I here?_ What? I open my eyes. The luminous orb is smaller than before, and not as bright. It's floating the opposite way, trailing into a brighter section of water. That's not right. It can't leave me. _Please don't leave,_ I think softly. _I need you. _The jostling is back, stronger than before. I think I can smell... Metal? Yes, I smell copper. I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on fading away. No, now there's noise. It sounds like... Yelling? Yes, I can hear yelling. _Go away. I'm trying to sleep, just for a bit. _I push the noise and movement to the back of my consciousness and concentrate on relaxing. Wait, now there's too much light. I can feel something warm floating towards me, something small and bright and alive. _Wait... This isn't right. I was waiting for Soul to get here, so he could-_

I jolt to my senses. A quick look around indicates that I am not floating in a safe abyss, but rather in the nothingness that comes from madness. It resembles the madness that Kidd was trapped in during the book of Eibon. Am I trapped inside of Kidd's madness? I seem to be floating in the water he described he was in while he fought Black Star, but there is no "black blobby shit" in sight, as the idiotic ninja described. Then, realization hits me: I'm trapped in the madness that derives from the black blood. _Why am I in the black blood? I'm not resonating with Soul. Wait, no, hadn't the black blood left Soul? _Now that I think about it, I realize that the black blood never left him; it is simply resting quietly, waiting for the moment when he is distracted. I shift around, trying to find my bearings, when all of a sudden, I recognize Soul's voice. I can't exactly understand what he's saying, but I am sure it is him speaking; the voice is deep, rough, and, well, _attractive_. Without my consent, my body drifts closer to the bright orb. I flounder when I realize that the orb is my soul. _How the hell did I not notice my soul. Dammit, Maka, you're losing it!_ With a bit of effort, I manage to paddle my way closer to the soul, and sure enough, I can hear Soul hysterically shouting, "Get up, Maka! You can't fucking leave me, not now! Please, Maka, we need you!" My body has gone berserk, blindly reaching for the small, warm sphere of light. "Please, Maka! Patty and Liz can't hold up much longer! A-And Black Star is still on his way!" Gunshots. I can hear repetitive shooting, terrified screams, and... _Laughter_? Again, I spasm when I remember everything: Kidd has gone _mad_. He choked me! That's why I passed out, but it doesn't explain why I'm submerged in black blood. "Maka, please." I shiver as I hear Soul cry. His voice sounds so... Broken. _Is this how he'd act if I died?_ "Please Maka, we all need you." I am hovering over my soul, marveling at how such an insignificantly small orb can sustain a long, warm life. "_I_ need you," I curl around the ball of life, slowly pressing the living essence into my chest. Memories, feelings, promises, all thread themselves through me, burrowing and pressing into what can only be described as Maka. I smile, content with what I am. Over the shouts, laughter, and disarray, Soul whispers onto cold skin: "I love you."

He lays his forehead against the girl's cold cheek. _Goddamnit, Maka! Please! _He forces his soul to emit its wavelength faster, to resonate with what's left of her own._ I can fix you, Maka. I've done it before, I can do it again. _He laughs bitterly as he notices that Maka is injured because of him, again. It's always his fault. Despite Maka's constant reassurance that he always saves her from danger, he knows she's lying. He knows deep within himself that he is a slob and good for nothing and a fucking douche that always fails to protect even the most precious and valuable person in his meaningless life. He hates himself, truthfully, but decides he can redeem himself, today, if only he saved her life first. So, without a second thought, he slips his jacket off. He spreads the thick article of clothing out onto the cobblestone street, then lays her against it, making sure to cradle her head with his hands. He peers down at her, at the horrifying bruises on her neck, and chokes on a sob, because she is an angel, and angels should never be imperfect. Angels weren't supposed to have limp heads or shattered necks. Angels were never supposed to have their bones jutting grotesquely out of their necks. This was never supposed to happen to Maka, his angel. He hovers over her, unsure of how to get close to her without shattering another one of her lovely bones. He settles for gently laying atop her, making sure to keep his weight off of her, while lowering his head and pressing his face against the crook of her deformed neck. With a deep breath, he lets himself into the black room, lets the demon within him take over, lets the horrid blood spread through him. With the last shard of his consciousness intact, he cuts a thin line into his neck with the weapon within him, letting his blood pool onto her wound, just in case the black blood within her isn't enough. _You'll pay for this, Kidd. You'll pay for ruining my perfect Maka. I'll make sure you pay, even if it's the last thing I do._

"_What the fuck_,_ my neck_," I groan. I lift myself from a lying position, only to collide into a warm, sturdy body. "Holy fuck, you're okay. Maka, you're okay!" I open my eyes, and almost scream when the only thing I can see is intense garnet. "Woah," I breath, inching away, before realizing they're Soul's eyes and they're wet with tears and _holy shit Soul's crying_! I sit completely upright, taking his face in my hands. "Hey, are you-" He grips my shoulders and presses me to him, wrapping his strong arms around me in a bear hug. "Maka, oh Maka, you're okay! Fuck, I thought I lost you. I was so scared Maka, so scared that you'd left me and I just..." He presses his lips to my cheek, my forehead, my nose, but never my mouth. Slightly disappointed, I lean away from him. "Hey hey, I'm okay. Kidd only tried to choke me because the madness is controlling him. Calm down, I won't leave just... Yet..." I drift off, weary of the way his eyes darken, afraid of the way his sharp teeth grind together, of the way his soul vibrates with rage and hatred. "Hey, Soul, I'm okay, seriously, it wasn't Kidd-" "Shut up!" I wince, backing away from his arms and onto the wall. He curls his hands into fists. He's shaking now, his skin vibrating with his emotions. "Go away, Soul. I don't like you when you're like this." He takes in a sharp breath, and visibly relaxes. His head hangs low as he mutters an apology, uncurling his fists and slouching. "It's okay. But seriously, don't blame him. He's not in his right mind right now." He scoffs, but otherwise remains silent. I nod, and the silence hangs thick in the air. Until I hear a scream of pain. And once again, it all comes rushing back. I bolt up, jumping to my feet and stretching my hand out bellow me, to him. "Let's go, Soul!" I cry. He doesn't hesitate, simply transforms into the death scythe I helped him become. Without a second to waste, I head towards the scream, preparing myself for the terrible battle I am certain will erupt.

**Okay, well I apologize for posting this so late! I got so caught up with college (NEVER PROCRASTINATE, IT SUCKS IN THE END) and finals, and then I had a terrible writers block. Ugh. But thanks for the reviews and PMs, they helped me get back on my feet~ （＾ｖ＾） Well, I'd like to say that I am quite unhappy with how this chapter turned out, but I felt bad for not posting anything and no matter how many times I rewrote this, it was always crap. So, I'm sorrryyyyy~ BUUUUUT yeah here goes this chapter! Please review? ~(◕.◕)~**

**-Rina**


End file.
